


a quaint place

by atramento



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Brothers, Gen, House Cleaning, Rebuilding, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/pseuds/atramento
Summary: Weatherleah has quite the journey in repairs before either Reynald or Guilbert consider it their proper home.Such is the same for the brothers, separated so long ago.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	a quaint place

It was evening when Reynald and Guilbert made their way through the forest to where the helpful traveller had marked the old farm onto their map. An offer to guide them there had been made as well; but Guilbert had to make the decision for the two brothers to travel on their own. 

After all, he was running low on septims and he was not certain the stranger’s kindness could be bought a second time. 

He had smiled with an offer of thanks but no thank you before lightly gripping his drunkard twin on the shoulder and dragging him out of the tavern. Please Reynald, spare him any more embarrassment from your raucous cheering! 

But here they were now; Guilbert looking up from his map in relief at the farm diffused in dappled rosy golden light from a few feet away. “Here we are Reynald! Weatherleah...” 

Reynald’s eyes trailed lazily from the sentinel of trees behind them to the farm in front of them. “Looks a bit  _ too  _ ‘weatherly’ don’t you think brother?” 

“Have a little more faith-- this little plot of land is all ours!” Guilbert flashed a smile at his twin, folding the map away and striding towards their shared birthright. 

The illusion of spending a peaceful evening at this farm was peeled and then absolutely stripped away by the stench Guilbert encountered as he approached closer. He wrinkled his nose while trying not to trip on the alarming amount of dead ogre bodies scattered about the broken fencing. 

“...it.... it needs some work...” Guilbert looked back at Reynald, who was wearing a similarly ill-masked disgust as he walked around the ogre corpses entirely. 

Reynald said nothing as he stood beside his brother in the midst of a farm in dire need of repairs and renovation, arms crossed.  _ Their  _ farm, as it were.

Guilbert tried to clear his throat but ended up coughing from the current environment. “Alright, it needs a  _ lot  _ of work. But there’s little we can’t do if we put our heads together.” 

“We better start then.” Reynald picked up a knocked over post before letting it fall back down onto the earth. “Or perhaps tomorrow will do. We still have my little place in Chorrol as well as the Grey Mare.” 

Guilbert bit his lower lip in thought. That wouldn’t be a problem, would it? But if they kept putting it off... it would take that much longer to complete. Reynald’s voice snapped him back to present suddenly though. 

“What say you, Guil? We’ve still enough daylight to make it back without too much worry of monsters or bandits--” Guilbert shook his head. 

He looked up at the farm, brows furrowing. “We can camp outside tonight at the edge of the forest and start work tomorrow morning. I’m not giving up; not with you here and the farm... our family’s happiest days almost restored to us...” 


End file.
